wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Hvitur
Hvitur was a moon-silver IceWing and a former member of the Talons of Peace, one who believed deeply in The Prophecy. He was originally one of the Guardians of the Dragonets, but was caught and killed by Burn, along with the SkyWing egg, before he could return to the secret cave underneath the mountains. Biography Pre-Series Hvitur, along with Kestrel, Webs, Dune, and Asha, was charged with the task to find, and bring the dragonets of destiny's eggs to the mountain. They were also responsible for their protection and care. The Dragonet Prophecy During their quest to steal the dragonets' eggs, Hvitur was sent to retrieve the SkyWing egg. He broke into the SkyWing Palace to take the prophesied "largest egg in mountain high". Unfortunately, on the way out, Burn and two of her guards attacked him. Burn ordered the two soldiers to chain Hvitur with scorching hot chains, preventing him from using his freezing breath on her. During that time, she toyed with the egg and watched Hvitur plead desperately for its safety, which proved his credence and hope for prophecy as well as his willingness to do whatever must be done to make it come true. Annoyed and angry, Burn dramatically dropped the egg off the cliff "by accident" and proceeded to shred Hvitur's wings after the IceWing desperately tried to save the egg. She tormented him saying that even if the dragonets do save the world, it'll be far too late for him. Eventually, she stabbed him through the skull with her venom-tipped tail and flung him off the cliff. His screams faded long before he hit the ground. Some time later, Kestrel found the IceWing's corpse at the bottom of the cliff, along with a few fragments of the SkyWing egg. She entered the cave to tell Webs about the news, and he told her that Asha died as well. Quotes "The dragonets are coming, whether you like it or not, and they will chose who the next SandWing queen should be." Hvitur: "You wouldn't! No one would harm a dragon egg!" Burn: " Well, I guess I should be very careful with this terribly important little - oops!" Hvitur: "You're a monster! We'll never give up. The dragonets... the dragonets will come and stop this war!" Trivia *''Hvitur'' means "white" in Icelandic, and is also a type of horse native to Iceland. *Hvitur was the first dragon featured, the first IceWing featured, and also the first to die in the series. The SkyWing dragonet possibly survived, as there were only shell fragments along with the corpse of the deceased IceWing, the dragonet was nowhere to be found. *Hvitur was one of the guardians that the dragonets never met, the other being Asha the MudWing. Gallery EscapebyLightning.png The Hvitur Worm Fund.png Icewing with effects by feral night-d6bigk2.png Icewing1.png Hvitur.png|Art by Talonsofpeace123 .jpg|Hvitur with the SkyWing egg. DSCF3360.JPG|Hvitur dropping the SkyWing egg 320px-IceWing.jpg ColoredIceWing.jpg|Colored by NikkiMcCloud, lineart by Joy Ang Icewingsnow.png|by NikkiMcCloud IceWingoilart.jpg|Lineart by Joy Ang, color and background by NikkiMcCloud Hvitur 2.png|Simplified Hvitur Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Talons of Peace Category:Deceased Category:War History